


Good At Soccer; Not Confessing (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Meanie Sports Series [5]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Football | Soccer, Football | Soccer Player Kim Mingyu, Football | Soccer Player Kwon Soonyoung, Football | Soccer Player Wen Jun Hui | Jun, I also really love soup, Idiots in Love, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Mingyu is a little dumb, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soccer AU, Soonyoung thinks he's smart, Sports, Wonwoo loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo has a crush on soccer player Kim Mingyu. There's just two problems:Problem #1: Wonwoo is too shy to talk to him.Problem #2: Mingyu thinks Wonwoo is taken.Soonyoung decides to help the two helpless lovebirds.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Meanie Sports Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Good At Soccer; Not Confessing (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii it's been a long time huh? Since october? I apologize! I got busy with college and finals and then I'm also busy with work lol. I work in retail and since it's the holidays we stay open late so I've been tired but, I'm getting back to writing!
> 
> I've also seen more sports meanie stories and I'm glad people are getting on board, we need sports meanie !!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Jeon Wonwoo thinks that showing up to Kim Mingyu’s soccer games is a way to show that he like him.

Wonwoo’s friends think he’s delusional and try to convince him to actually talk to him.

But the thought of talking to Mingyu stresses him out to the point where he starts panicking for no reason.

Mingyu, on the other hand, has seen Wonwoo around and thinks that he’s there to support his teammate Soonyoung, considering how close they are.

So Mingyu never bothers to talk to him.

Soonyoung catches word of this and decides it’s time he takes matters into his own hand.

He doesn’t let Wonwoo in on it.

\-----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I sat watching Mingyu practice on the field, kicking the ball back and forth between his teammates.

He has such good foot work, kicking the ball between Junhui’s legs and stealing it back.

He’s very tall and has long legs that can get him down the field so swiftly it’s amazing how he does it.

He truly is amazing.

And I’m truly hopeless.

My crush on Mingyu started when we were in high school and had math together. We sat next to each other so I got to look at him every day. He would ask me questions and I would help him while stuttering like the mess I am.

Ever since then, there’s just been something about him that’s drawn me towards him.

Now here we are, in college and I’m still stressing out about my love for him.

And he probably doesn’t even know I still exist.

The coach blew the whistle, calling for a break.

I got up and walked down the bleachers towards the fence, watching the players run over to the side.

Soonyoung ran up to me, smiling wide.

“Hey Won! Am I doing good out there?”

I nodded, smiling.

“I have something for you, it’s from Jihoon. He said he’s sorry he couldn’t come tonight, he had to go home and finish his piece for his music class. But he did say for you to come over once practice is done.”

I reached in my bag and pulled out a container that had a sticky note on it. I passed it to him. His smile widen as he read the sticky note.

“He is so sweet and caring Wonwoo. I love him so much, I swear I want to marry him once we graduate and spend the rest of my life with him.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever, he’s only sweet to you. I asked where my snack was and he threw a pack of crackers at me and told me to starve.”

Soonyoung let out a loud laugh, causing eyes to look our way.

I saw Mingyu look at us.

I blushed and looked away.

Soonyoung opened the container, taking the sandwich that was cut into the shape of a heart out and eat it.

“You know he cares about you too, Won. I’m just his favorite.”

I rolled my eyes.

“You mean that you are his boyfriend.”

He smiled wide and nodded.

I glanced at Mingyu again.

Soonyoung looked.

“You know, he’s asked about you.”

My eyes widen.

“He has?”

He laughed and nodded.

“Yes, he asked why you sit up there alone at practice.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I told him you like to wait for me. I didn’t spill your secret although he didn’t look too pleased with my answer.”

I frowned.

“What do you-“

I was interrupted by the whistle blowing again.

He grinned.

“I have to go Won! I’ll see you after practice yeah?”

I sighed and nodded.

“Yes.”

He raced back over to his teammates.

I walked back up the bleachers.

What did he mean by he didn’t look please?

\-----

** Third Person’s P.O.V. **

Soonyoung grabbed his stuff and was about to head out the door when he heard talking on the other side of the lockers.

The reason he stopped was because of the mention of his best friend’s name, Wonwoo.

Soonyoung was ready to defend him.

“Jun, I truly do think that Soonyoung and Wonwoo are dating.”

Soonyoung froze.

“Mingyu, I think you’re overreacting.”

He heard Mingyu let out a loud sigh.

“You don’t understand, Wonwoo stays at practice and waits for him. He’s always at the games cheering him on!”

“How do you know he’s cheering him on?”

“I don’t but I just kind of think he is. Plus, he brought him a snack today! I think I should just give up on asking him out. I clearly don’t have a chance.”

Soonyoung wanted to laugh.

Him and Wonwoo?

Never.

And the fact that Mingyu doesn’t notice him and Jihoon holding hands or kissing on campus just surprises him because Soonyoung expresses his love for Jihoon a lot.

“Dude, just ask Soonyoung yourself and see. I think you are wrong.”

“No, I don’t want to bother, I’m just not going to try. Plus every time I walk near Wonwoo, he runs the other way like I’m the plague.”

Soonyoung frowned, shaking his head.

This is not what he wants.

He thought for a moment before an idea pops up in his head.

If Wonwoo is going to be too scared to talk to Mingyu and if Mingyu isn’t going to bother anymore, then Soonyoung is going to have to take matters into his own hand.

He took a deep breath before turning the corner.

Mingyu and Junhui looked at him.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Soon, what’s up?”

Soonyoung shrugged.

“Nothing much, I just need a second to talk to Mingyu alone if that’s okay with you?”

Junhui nodded, grabbing his stuff and leaving the locker room.

Mingyu looked nervous and Soonyoung could tell he was trying to hid it.

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could walk Wonwoo back to his dorm tonight?”

Mingyu looked at him confused.

“Why?”

Soonyoung smiled.

“I have somewhere I need to be plus Wonwoo doesn’t like to walk alone especially when it’s late.”

Mingyu stared at him.

Soonyoung sighed.

“Unless you’re busy and don’t want to bother.”

Mingyu quickly shook his head.

“No! I’m not busy at all! I’ll happily walk him back to his dorm. I’m just curious why…”

He trailed off and Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, staring at him.

“Well, I’ll go tell him. Just hurry up, he hasn’t eaten either so you might want to stop and eat with him. Only if you don’t mind of course.”

He nodded, grabbing his stuff. “I don’t mind. He needs to eat especially a proper meal.”

He heard Mingyu mumble under his breath, “You should have fed him before practice.”

Soonyoung snickered, shaking his head.

“Alright, cool. I’ll be on my way.”

Soonyoung walked out, smiling.

He walked up to Wonwoo who looked at him.

“Ready?”

Soonyoung shook his head.

“I’m actually going to head on to see Jihoon. But don’t worry! I have someone extra special that’s going to take care of you.”

Wonwoo looked at him confused before seeing Mingyu walk out of the locker room, heading their way.

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung, eyes wide.

Soonyoung smiled.

“You can thank me later.”

Soonyoung walked away leaving a blushing Wonwoo alone.

He hopes his plan works.

\-----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I felt shy all of a sudden under Mingyu’s stare.

I can’t believe Soonyoung did this.

I’m thankful but also, I’m freaking out as well.

“H-Hi.”

Fuck, I stuttered.

Mingyu smiled at me.

“Hey.”

I bit my lip, bringing the sleeves of my sweaters over my hands.

He looked so handsome, still in his practice jersey and shorts. His hair was damp but it still looked nice. He was so hot.

“U-Um, I’m sorry you have to walk me to my dorm. I know you’re probably a busy person. You don’t have to if you don’t want too.”

Mingyu quickly shook his head, smiling at me.

“Wonwoo, I don’t mind. Besides, Soonyoung told me you haven’t eaten today so let’s go stop and get you something to eat.”

I blushed, and nodded.

“What are you in the mood for?”

I smiled.

“W-Well there’s a this shop outside of campus that makes good homemade soup. I really like it there but we don’t have to go if you don’t want soup.”

Mingyu smiled.

“It sounds good, I’ll drive us.”

I nodded, following him to his car.

He opened the passenger door opened for me, turning towards me nervously.

“Is this okay?”

My heart almost melted.

Okay? This is perfect.

“Yes, thank you. I appreciate it.”

I got in the car and he closed the door behind me, jogging over to the driver side and getting in.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

I took a deep breath.

I can’t believe this is happening.

\-----

Mingyu pulled up to the shop, parking on the side of the road in front of the place,

On the way there, Mingyu and I made small talk the whole way. It felt so nice to get to talk to him in some sort of way.

He turned the car off and I reached for the handle to get out.

“Wait!”

I stopped, looking at him confused.

He looked nervous.

“I, um, never mind.”

I nodded, getting out of the car.

He got out as well and we walked inside together.

I took a deep breath and smiled. It smells so nice.

“What do you usually get?”

I shrugged. “It depends on my mood.”

“What do you mean?”

I shook my head, “I’ll explain it in a minute.”

We walked up to the counter.

The little old woman smiled at me.

“Long time since I’ve seen you.”

I smiled and nodded.

“I’ve been busy with school and work, I’m sorry.”

She smiled, looking over at Mingyu.

“And who is this?”

She raised an eyebrow over at me.

I felt my face heat up.

“This is Mingyu, he’s a friend.”

Mingyu smiled, nodding his head.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

She smiled at him, looking over at me again.

I shook my head.

“Well, what can I get for the both of you?”

“I’ll take the chicken noodle soup.”

She nodded, “And for you honey?”

“The same.”

She smiled and nodded, typing it in.

“Alright, ten dollars and fifty cents is your total.”

I was about to pull out my wallet but Mingyu beat me to it, giving the lady his card.

I looked at him but he shook his head, smiling.

The lady swiped his card before giving him the receipt.

“Alright, just take this number and we’ll call it out when it’s ready.”

We nodded and walked over to a booth, sitting across from each other.

“I really appreciate you taking me out to eat and paying for my meal. You didn’t have to do all of this.”

He smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand.

“I wanted to Wonwoo.”

I looked up at him, smiling wide. My face was probably red but that didn’t matter now.

Mingyu was holding my hand and being sweet to me.

But it ended too quick.

“Order number seven!”

He let go of my hand and got up, walking over to the counter and grabbing the tray.

He walked over with the tray, putting it on the table.

I grabbed my bowl and put it in front of me, grabbing my spoon.

He got his as well.

I took a sip and smiled.

It’s so good.

He took a bit of his and looked up at me.

“This is really good!”

I nodded.

“I told you, my favorite place to eat soup.”

He looked over at me.

“What did you mean earlier when you said you pick a type of soup depending on your mood.”

I bit my lip.

“It’s kind of dumb but it makes since to me. I don’t want you to make fun of me.”

He shook his head.

“I would never make fun of you plus I want to know.”

I smiled, nodding my head.

“If I’m happy I’ll get tomato soup because it makes me feel warm. If I’m feeling fancy, I’ll get bisque because it’s unique and to me, lobster is fancy. If I’m feeling normal, I’ll get spicy beef with vegetables because it’s just a simple go too. If I’m feeling angry, I’ll get cream of mushroom but there’s no reason for that. And if I’m feeling sad, I’ll get potage.”

He nodded, looking over at my bowl.

“You didn’t mention chicken noodle.”

I smiled.

I guess I could tell him since he’s been straightforward with me.

I looked down, stirring my soup.

“Chicken noodle is something special I save for special people. People I really like.”

It was quiet.

Oh no.

Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.

“I’m sorry, it’s dumb- “

“No, it’s unique!”

I looked up at him and saw him smiling wide.

“Really?”

He nodded.

“I like it.”

I smiled.

“So, do you eat chicken noodle soup with anyone else?”

I thought for a moment.

“My mom and sometimes Soonyoung when he’s not being an idiot.”

I saw Mingyu’s facial expression fall.

I frowned.

Did I say something wrong?

We finished our soup in silence and walked back to his car.

He didn’t hold the door open for me this time.

Now I’m upset.

I feel like I messed up.

He drove us back to the college, pulling up in a parking spot.

I turned to him.

“You don’t have to walk me back to my dorm if you don’t want too.”

“I want too.”

I frowned.

“Are you sure? It seems like I’m making you upset.”

He shook his head, smiling at me.

“I promise I want too, Won. Plus, you could never make me upset.”

I felt my face heat up at the nickname.

“It’s okay if I call you Won, right?”

I nodded, smiling.

“It is.”

“Good, let’s go then.”

We got out of the car and started walking together across campus.

We walked close together, our hands brushing slightly.

“Do you think you could teach me how to play soccer sometime?”

He looked at me confused.

“Sure, but wouldn’t you want Soonyoung to do that?”

I shook my head.

“Not really.”

He smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind at all to teach you then.”

I smiled.

“Speaking of soccer, are you coming to the big game Friday?”

I nodded.

“Of course! I have to work but hopefully I can get off in time to make it.”

He nodded his head.

“I hope so too.”

He’s making my heart burst.

He wants me there?

We stood in front of the building together.

“Well, here we are.”

I nodded.

“Yeah, here we are.”

It was silent.

“I-I appreciate you taking me out to eat and walking back to my dorm. It means a lot to me.”

He smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing, besides I didn’t want you to have to walk all alone and not eat anything either. I hate Soonyoung was going to let you.”

I looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?”

He looked at me.

“Soonyoung was just going to let you walk alone.”

I smiled.

“Well, I appreciate it. I’ll see you tomorrow, at practice?”

He smiled and nodded.

“Tomorrow.”

I used my key card and unlocked the door, walking inside. I made my way over to the elevator, hopping on.

I let out a deep breath.

I don’t know what Soonyoung said to him but I appreciate him for whatever he did.

I sighed.

I can’t believe I just went out with Mingyu.

\-----

I walked into the cafeteria and up to Soonyoung who was sitting next to Jihoon.

He smiled when he saw me, waving.

“Hey Won! How was your date with Mingyu?”

I felt my face heat up.

“One, it wasn’t a date and two, it went really well I had a good time! We went to my favorite shop, the one that makes homemade soup. It was nice. Though he mentioned you a lot.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, Jihoon snorted.

“Well besides that, it was good?”

“Yes.”

“And did you eat chicken noodle soup with him?”

I felt my face heat up.

“Yes.”

He smiled.

“Well good! I’m glad.”

Jihoon looked at his phone before letting out a sigh.

“Although I would love to hear about your date with Mingyu, I have to get to class. I’ll see you guys at practice tonight yeah?”

We both nodded.

Soonyoung gave Jihoon a quick kiss before he walked away.

“I love him Won.”

“I know, you’ve told me a thousand times.”

He rolled his eyes.

“You’ll understand once you and Mingyu get together.”

I sighed.

“If we get together, I don’t think he’s interested in me. I feel like he was just doing everything because of whatever you told him.”

“That’s where you are wrong, I feel like he’s doing it because he likes you. Trust me on this one yeah?”

I frowned.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“I’m positive. Now, try this dessert I got from the cafeteria! It is so good, I love it.”

He put his fork into the slice of cake and picked up a piece, handing it over to me.

I took a bite, nodding my head.

“Mhm, it’s really good! I like it.”

There was a loud crash.

We looked over and saw it was Mingyu, his cup of water was in the floor.

He was looking this way.

We made eye contact before he looked away, grabbing some napkins.

“That was weird.”

Soonyoung shook his head.

“Anyways I’m glad you like it, I think I might ask the cafeteria ladies for another slice for Jihoon later. I know he’s going to love it.”

I nodded, “Oh, he definitely will.”

I looked at the time before letting out a sigh.

“I need to go to the library really quick to print off my paper for history and then I’m going to head to class. I’ll see you later yeah?”

He nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m going to go grab another slice!”

I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door.

I wonder what was bothering Mingyu?

\-----

** Third Person’s P.O.V. **

Soonyoung walked towards the cafeteria lady, talking to her about having another piece of cake.

While he waited for her to come back, he noticed Mingyu walking up to grab more napkins.

Soonyoung knows why he dropped that cup.

“Hey Mingyu!”

Mingyu looked at him, giving a small wave.

“Hey Soon, where’s Won?”

“He had to go to class, he gets a short lunch.”

He nodded. “And you didn’t walk him to class?”

Soonyoung almost laughed.

“No, I’m waiting to get a slice of this cake. But if you want to see him, he’s at the library printing something off. Oh, and if you go see him, will you give him this bag of chips? I forgot to give them to him earlier!”

Soonyoung grabbed the bag of chips out of his bag, handing it to Mingyu.

“Sure, but I need to clean up this mess.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it. I don’t have class.”

He looked at me confused.

“Are you sure? I mean shouldn’t you be the one walking him to class and giving him this bag of chips.”

Soonyoung shrugged.

“I’m taking this piece of cake to someone and then I have to do some laundry before practice or I won’t have anything to wear.”

“Oh, okay, well thanks.”

Soonyoung nodded, “No problem.”

Soonyoung watched Mingyu quickly walk away, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

Soonyoung smiled.

He couldn’t believe his plan was actually working.

\-----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I waited for my paper to come out of the printer when I saw Mingyu walk in the library, looking around before his eyes landed on me.

He smiled wide, walking over to me.

I felt nervous all of a sudden.

“Hey Won! I was hoping I’d catch you here.”

I smiled.

“Yeah, I’m printing my paper out for my history class. Is there something you need?”

I grabbed the paper off the printer walking over to my backpack, he followed me.

He shook his head.

“I was going to walk you to class plus I wanted to give you these.”

He handed me a bag of chips.

I smiled.

“Thank you Mingyu, these are favorite! I’m surprised you knew.”

“Actually, Soonyoung wanted me to bring you those but it’s nice to know those are your favorite so I can remember.”

“Well I appreciate you bringing them, I’m very hungry.”

We walked out of the library together, walking side by side.

I opened the bag, taking a bite.

“Were you okay earlier? I saw you spill your water.”

He quickly nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just a little clumsy, that’s all.”

I nodded.

“I thought soccer players weren’t supposed to be clumsy.”

I gave him a cheeky smile while he rolled his eyes at me, smiling as well.

“Well this one is.”

I laughed.

“Okay, I was just checking on you. I was wondering if maybe you were nervous for Friday.”

“Well I am a little but I think I’ll be okay as long as you’re there.”

I felt my face heat up.

“I’ll be there.”

We stopped in front of my classroom.

He smiled at me.

“I’ll see you at practice, yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“Bye Won.”

“Bye Mingyu.”

I watched him walk away before going walking into the classroom.

I wish he could walk me to class like that every day.

\-----

I walked up the bleachers, seeing Jihoon sitting up at the top.

“Hey Jihoon, did you eat that cake Soonyoung got?”

He nodded, smiling.

“It was really good. I’m glad Soonyoung brought me a piece.”

I smiled.

“He really thinks of you a lot.”

“I do too.”

I looked over at the field, seeing Mingyu stretching.

“I bet he thinks of you Wonwoo.”

I sighed.

“How do you know that?”

“Soonyoung.”

I let out a whine. “But how does he know? He won’t tell me anything.”

Jihoon laughed.

“I can’t tell you that but I would trust him. He knows more than you think he does.”

“Well, whatever he knows, I guess it’s working. Mingyu has never took interest in me until now.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

I bit my lip.

“Maybe. I just hope it means something more.”

“Won, you know it does.”

I really hope it does.

\-----

Jihoon and I waited for Soonyoung outside the locker room.

“What are you and Soonyoung going to do Friday for the big game?”

“Well if they win, I was going to take him out to celebrate. You are welcome to join us but I feel like you’ll be celebrating with someone else that night.”

He winked at me.

I blushed and shook my head.

“I highly doubt it.”

“Won you have to start believing in yourself more and believing that maybe Mingyu does have genuine feelings for you.”

I sighed.

“I know Jihoon, it’s just hard because he’s so amazing and handsome and I’m just me.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

Before I could say anything, Soonyoung walked out quickly, grabbing Jihoon’s hand.

Jihoon looked at him.

“What are you running from?”

“Nothing I just want to get out of here and get you home so I can get all the loving I can get.”

Jihoon laughed, shaking his head.

“What about Won?”

I glared at Soonyoung.

“Yeah, what about me?”

“Just wait here for Mingyu and he’ll walk you home again. He’s almost done with whatever he’s doing.”

I frowned.

“Soonyoung, are you forcing him to do all of this?”

He shook his head.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, anyways me and Jihoon will be on our way now. See you tomorrow Won!”

He hurried and dragged Jihoon away, leaving me all alone.

I let out a sigh.

“Hey Won, you ready to head over to your dorm?”

I looked over at Mingyu.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Soonyoung is forcing you to do this. He can be so stupid sometimes and he has these stupid ideas in his head. I hate him.”

He smiled, shaking his head.

“I promise you he’s not forcing me. He’s real stupid for always letting you walk alone. Come on.”

I frowned at that but followed him out to his car.

“I hate you have to drive when it’s just right over here.”

“I don’t mind, how many times do I have to tell you that?”

We got in his car and he drove over to the dorms.

“I just have bad anxiety and feel like I’m bothering people.”

“I promise you that you aren’t bothering me. Never.”

I smiled as he pulled up to a parking spot. He turned his car off. I turned towards him.

“What are you doing after the game?”

He shrugged, leaning back in the seat.

“I don’t know, if we lose I might go back to my apartment and drink myself to sleep.”

I let out a small laugh.

“But if you win?”

He looked at me, smiling fondly.

“I was hoping I would get to celebrate with someone special.”

It was silent.

I felt my heart speed up as he leaned closer to me.

“W-Who is that someone special?”

He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

“I don’t want you to get mad if I tell you.”

He was closer now, leaning in on my side.

“I won’t.”

“That special someone is…”

He licked his lips.

I leaned in closer.

“You.”

He kissed me and I immediately kissed him back.

My free hand grabbed his shirt to bring him closer to me.

This is what I wanted.

This is what I needed.

It felt so magical.

So…

Unreal.

And I didn’t want it to end.

We pulled away slightly, both of us panting.

I couldn’t help but smile at him as he looked at me.

But his smile suddenly turned into a frown and then he was angry, letting go of my hand and pushing me back slightly.

I looked at him confused.

“M-Mingyu?”

“We shouldn’t have done that.”

I felt my heart crack.

“W-What? I’m confused.”

He shook his head, turning to look at me.

“We shouldn’t have done that Won. We shouldn’t have kissed. I should have just walked you to your dorm. Oh my god, what have I done?!”

He put his head in his hands, shaking it.

I gulped, looking at him nervously.

“W-What are you saying Mingyu?”

He looked up at me, emotionless.

“I’m saying that was a mistake. The kiss was a mistake. All of it was a mistake.”

And there my heart shattered with every word he said.

I felt tears form in my eyes and I let out a choked sob.

He looked at me confused, eyes softening.

“Won-“

I opened the door and got out, running towards building and using my key card to get in. I didn’t bother to see if he had followed me. I didn’t want to know.

I didn’t care.

I got off the elevator on my floor and went to my room.

I’m glad I don’t have a roommate.

I fell on my bed and let it all out.

A mistake.

That’s all I’ll ever be to him.

\-----

** Third Person’s P.O.V. **

The next day, Mingyu slowly made his way to class.

He was very late but right now, he didn’t care.

All he cared about was Wonwoo.

He didn’t understand why Wonwoo reacted the way he did when he’s the one who has a boyfriend. Doesn’t he feel bad for Soonyoung?

Mingyu groaned.

Soonyoung was probably going to kill him now because he trusted Mingyu with Wonwoo and he fucked that up quick.

Mingyu turned the corner and froze when he saw Soonyoung.

He wasn’t alone.

He had another boy, smaller than him, pushed up against the wall.

The thing that made Mingyu mad was the fact that he was kissing him.

So Soonyoung had been cheating on Wonwoo all along?

Mingyu ran up to him, ready to give Soonyoung a piece of his mind.

“You son of a bitch!”

Soonyoung pulled away from Jihoon, seeing an angry Mingyu charging towards him.

He put his hands up while Mingyu grabbed his shirt.

Jihoon put his hand on Mingyu’s chest, trying to stop him.

“Mingyu-“

“No! I can’t believe you! All this time you have been using me so you could just cheat on Wonwoo!”

“Mingyu you idiot!”

“And I felt so bad for kissing him last night when it didn’t even matter to you! Because you are out here doing the same!”

Soonyoung frowned.

“You kissed Wonwoo?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter!”

Soonyoung shook his head.

“It does when Wonwoo and I aren’t even dating.”

Mingyu froze, hands falling down.

“What?”

Soonyoung sighed.

“Wonwoo and I aren’t dating Mingyu.”

“You’re not? But- “

Soonyoung cut him off.

“I heard you mention it to Junhui in the locker room so I came up with a plan for you and Wonwoo to get close. I was hoping you would mention it to Won and he would say we weren’t dating and you would realize how stupid you are but that apparently didn’t work out.”

Mingyu wanted to scream.

“So, who’s this?”

He turned towards Jihoon.

“He’s my boyfriend. He comes to the practices to sit with Wonwoo. He comes for me. But Wonwoo, he comes for you.”

Mingyu’s heart ached.

“Oh my god.”

“I’m guessing last night didn’t go him.”

“I called it a mistake. Our kiss. A mistake. Only because I thought you two were-“

He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Soonyoung sighed.

“Don’t worry Mingyu, I’ll go find Wonwoo and explain to him that this was all a misunderstanding and that it wasn’t your fault.”

Mingyu shook his head.

“I’m a fuck up.”

He walked away, heading out of the building.

Soonyoung looked over at Jihoon.

“What have I done Ji?”

\-----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I groaned when I heard loud knocking on my door.

I sighed.

I didn’t want to move.

My plan wasn’t to move all day today.

I ended up crying myself to sleep and waking up with a bad headache. I didn’t feel like going to my classes either so I just stayed in bed, ignoring everyone.

Ignoring Mingyu.

I groaned as the knocking continued, louder this time.

“I’m coming!”

I got up, walking towards the door, a blanket wrapped around me.

I swung the door open and saw it was Soonyoung.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Mingyu- “

I shut the door in his face, turning around to go back to my room.

“Wonwoo! Come on! It wasn’t his fault! He didn’t know!”

I stopped.

Didn’t know what?

I walked back over to the door, opening it.

“What do you mean?”

He sighed.

“Let me take you out to eat to explain it.”

I glared at him.

He whined.

“Wonwoo, please come on.”

“Fine.”

\-----

I sat in front of Soonyoung, stirring my potage soup.

“You’re eating potage.”

“You are lucky I’m not eating cream of mushroom.”

“Won.”

I glared at him.

“What is it you wanted to explain to me?”

“You are going to be mad.”

“I already am so whatever you tell me isn’t going to change anything.”

He sighed.

“Well, Mingyu thought me and you were dating.”

I dropped my spoon in my soup.

“W-What?”

“He thought me and you were dating.”

I let out a laugh.

“Are you serious? Me and you? Never.”

He rolled his eyes.

“That’s what I said but anyways I overheard him talking to Junhui in the locker room and he said he was going to just give up on trying to talk to you and I didn’t want that. So instead of correcting him, I got him to take you out and walk you places. I thought he would make a move which he did but I thought he would mention me and you would say no and he would laugh it off because he would realize he’s dumb. But-“

“But he was worried I was cheating on you and panicked.”

Soonyoung nodded.

“Exactly.”

“Oh.”

I looked down at my bowl of soup.

Oh.

So, it wasn’t a mistake?

“Won, he didn’t mean what he said. He caught me and Jihoon kissing in the hallway and was ready to fight me for you but once I explained what happen, he looked so broken.”

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know but I think you should come to tomorrow’s game and here him out.”

I bit my lip.

That’s not a bad idea.

\-----

It was Friday and that meant it was game day.

I walked into the cafeteria, sitting down in a booth alone.

I was waiting on Soonyoung and Jihoon to come join me.

Though I was mad at Soonyoung, I know he was just trying to make me happy and help me out.

I’m not mad him.

And I’m definitely not mad at Mingyu.

I watched Mingyu walk into the cafeteria, he was wearing his game day jersey. He walked over to his other teammates.

He didn’t look happy.

I frowned.

He looked over at me and we made eye contact.

Soonyoung walked over and he looked away.

“Hello my wonderful best friend who I adore.”

I glared at him.

“I wish I could kick you in the leg but I know you need it for the game tonight.”

He frowned.

“Please don’t.”

Jihoon shook his head, looking over at Mingyu.

“Are you sure you want to wait till the game tonight to talk to him? He looks so sad and miserable, it makes me feel sad.”

“You feel sad?”

He glared at me.

“Not for you.”

I shook my head.

“I don’t know. Should I?”

“If not, at least let him know you aren’t mad anymore.”

I nodded.

I watched Mingyu get up, walking out of the cafeteria.

I got up.

“I’ll see you guys later tonight.”

I walked out of the cafeteria, seeing him in front of me.

He walks to fast.

“Mingyu!”

He stopped, turning around to look up at me.

“Won?”

“Wait up!”

I finally caught up with him, letting out a deep breath.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to walk me to class.”

He smiled.

“Really?”

I nodded, biting my lip.

“What do you say?”

He reached out, taking my hand.

“I’d love too.”

\-----

I left the library, looking at the time.

I was running a little behind.

Sometimes I run the library on the weekends.

I started walking towards the soccer field as quick as I could.

I hope I can make it.

I frowned when I heard a loud ‘boom’ and saw a crack of lightning shoot across the sky.

Great.

I hate thunder storms.

I hurried and picked up the pace as the rain begin to pour.

I ran up to the stand, buying a ticket and running near the fence.

I looked at the scoreboard, we were tied right now.

I looked around and saw Mingyu out on the field, trying to get the ball.

He looked so into the game.

I felt someone next to me, holding their umbrella under the both of us.

I looked and saw it was Jihoon.

“We were starting to wonder where you were. Mingyu even asked. Soonyoung was worried you were avoiding him.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Good.”

He shook his head, smiling.

“They’ve been doing good so far.”

I nodded, watching Mingyu steal the ball kicking it down the field near the goalie.

“I can tell.”

Mingyu kicked the ball, making it into the net.

“Woo! Let’s go Mingyu!”

He looked over and saw me, smiling wide.

He ran over to me really quick.

“Mingyu, what are you- “

He grabbed my face and kissed me.

I was shocked but I kissed him back.

We pulled away and he looked at me.

“I’ll see you after the game.”

I bit my lip, nodding my head.

He ran back to his teammates.

“Well, it looks like you two have made up.”

I blushed.

“Yeah.”

“Well, hopefully you won’t get sick considering how wet you are.”

I shook my head.

“I’ll be okay, I just want to watch them play.”

I watched Mingyu go up against the same guy from earlier, both of them trying to get the ball.

“Him and Mingyu have had issues all night.”

I frowned.

The guy pushed Mingyu down, causing him to jump up and get angry.

The ref blew the whistle and pulled them apart.

I could see him giving them both a warning.

“That was scary.”

I nodded.

They all got in their positions again. The whistle blew and the guy grabbed the ball. They were playing close to us now.

Mingyu was on the guy again, trying to take the ball.

Mingyu pushed him slightly, messing up the guy’s kick.

I watched the ball come directly towards me and Jihoon.

Before I could react, it hit me, right in the face.

I fell back, hearing Jihoon yell my name.

All I felt was pain.

\-----

** Third Person’s P.O.V. **

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo fell onto the wet ground.

His heart sped up.

He grabbed the guy who kicked the ball and swung at him.

The guy fell to the ground and Mingyu got on top of him, throwing punches.

Soonyoung ran over to grab Mingyu, trying to pull him off the other guy.

Mingyu couldn’t think straight.

Soonyoung finally pulled Mingyu off of the guy, other teammates coming to help.

“Mingyu!”

He looked over at Soonyoung before looking at Wonwoo who was being helped by Jihoon and an EMT. They lifted him up and started taking him towards the locker room.

Before he could move, he felt a stern grip on his shoulder and saw it was his coach.

“What is wrong with you boy?! Attacking another player?! You are kicked out for the rest of the game; do you realize that?”

Mingyu nodded.

“I do and I don’t care. If I had to do it again, I would.”

The coach shook his head.

“Go to the locker room and sit.”

Mingyu walked off the field, running towards the locker room.

He walked in and saw Wonwoo sitting on a table, his face being checked out.

Mingyu frowned when he saw the bloody tissues sitting next to him.

The EMT cleaned up the last bit of blood before looking at him.

“Well, the bleeding has stopped so you should be fine. It isn’t broken but there will be a bruise. If it starts to hurt real bad or bleed again, come get me okay?”

Wonwoo nodded.

The guy smiled, taking his bag and going back out.

Wonwoo looked over at Mingyu.

Jihoon looked to before nodding his head, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

He walked past Mingyu and out the door.

“Mingyu.”

“Won.”

\-----

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I watched as Mingyu walked closer to me.

“I saw you punch that guy.”

He nodded.

I could see light bruises starting to form on his knuckle.

“Why’d you do it?”

He looked at me.

“Because he hurt you.”

I bit my lip.

“Really?”

He nodded, walking closer to me. He stood in front of me, hand grabbing my face gently.

“I don’t like that he hurt you.”

“But it was an accident Gyu.”

He smiled.

“And? He was getting on my nerves anyways. What matters is that he hurt your pretty face and I don’t like that.”

I felt my face heat up, shaking my head.

“You are ridiculous.”

He smiled.

“Wonwoo, I’m sorry about before. If I had known-“

I cut him off, shaking my head.  
“Soonyoung told me so no need to apologize. I’m sorry for getting upset with you.”

He shook his head.

“I don’t blame you for getting upset. I was being dumb.”

I smiled.

He looked at me nervously.

“Would you care if I kiss you again?”

I smiled.

“I wouldn’t.”

He leaned forward, hand still on my face, and kissed me.

I smiled, kissing him back.

It felt so nice.

Just like the first time.

We pulled away and he smiled at me.

“Want to go celebrate after the game?”

I smiled.

“I’d love too.”

\-----

I sat in the soup shop in front of Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Soonyoung was sweaty from practice but Jihoon was still curled up next to him.

“I see you are eating chicken noodle soup, is it because we are your favorite people?”

I laughed.

“Not at all.”

Soonyoung pouted.

Just then, Mingyu walked in the shop and headed over to us, sitting next to me.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

“He’s my favorite.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“Sorry I’m late guys, coach is still mad at me and made me clean up the equipment room.”

“It’s okay, we were just talking about how happy you make Wonwoo and how he talks about you a lot.”

I glared at Soonyoung.

“We actually weren’t.”

Soonyoung smiled, starting a conversation with Jihoon.

I turned towards Mingyu.

“Hey.”

He looked at me.

“So you talk about me a lot?”

I felt my face heat up.

“Maybe.”

He chuckled.

“That’s okay, I talk about you a lot as well.”

I smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

We pulled away and he looked at me.

“How did I get so lucky?”

I smiled, shaking my head.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

He laughed, caressing my cheek.

“My number one fan.”

I smiled.

“My soccer boy.”

Maybe Soonyoung’s plan wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I promise the series is going to continue! I'm thinking of the next sport lol. Also I'm writing more meanie stories on the side that aren't sports related so stay tuned!


End file.
